rogues_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Song
"My name is Jules. And you all work for me now." ―Jules '''Jun Song '''is a gifted gunsmith, former member of the Rogues crew, and general criminal focusing on work in the Sol system. Going primarily by the alias of Jules, Jun is known for his token mask, that acts as a multitool for the purposes of most jobs. Description Jules is a tall, lanky man with well kept, short, blond hair. He holds himself up quite well, dressing in very formal, expensive attire. His left arm and right leg have been replaced with bright yellow cybernetics, accompanying two cybernetic eyes of the same color. Jules's face is covered in large burns, and cybernetic uplinks are visible on his temple and neck. His face tends to be covered by a large, glossy black mask with no facial detail, of which holographic eyes and messages appear periodically. Biography Early Life Born within the enormous Megacity of Beijing, Jun was brought into a family of a successful black market gunsmith father, a younger prostitute mother, and a brother, named Li, older by only two years. Jun got along will with his family, very much being raised from a young age to follow in his father's footsteps when he eventually passed, and to work alongside his brother, and for the two to remain together at all costs. Into his adolescence, Jun and his brother began pushing thei standards of quality for the items they would create, to the point where they adopted a new signature to differentiate the weapons they pushed from those of their father. A small outline of a sparrow, engraved into or under the grip of the weapon. This quickly became a seal of quality, to the point where the "Songbird" weapons became far more demanded, due to their designs and quality assurance. This began to drive a separation between the brothers and their father, as they began to push their products as their own line, no longer associating their "brand" with that of their father's. After three years of pushing the products on their own, the nineteen year old Jun was invited to a party hosted by his brother and father, to celebrate the success of the Songbird brand. Li, having grown far more competitive with Jun in the recent years, as Jun began to push himself more as the face of the company, conspired with their father to remove Jun from the songbird company as a whole. This was done by burning Jun's face with acid, beating him to near death, and attempting to burn down the apartment complex in which this "party" was held. The fire was stopped, and the police arrived before Jun could succumb to his wounds, though there was enough evidence within the apartment complex itself to tie Jun into the Songbird company, and leave him in prison for the rest of his life. Prisoner JU-135 Jun spent multiple years within an Earth prison, run by the Galactic Federation, and looked over by Captain Johnson, a Federation soldier and pilot, known for his leadership skills. His name and family were stripped from him, the only name used to refer to him now "JU-135." This name slowly became Jun's preferred way of referring to himself, as he began to slowly make a name for himself within the compound. After a year within the compound, Jun was broken out by an ally he had made during his time pushing weapons, an ex-Cintel revolutionary by the name of Hanna Oakes, who assisted him in the creation of his iconic mask, used to cover his burned face, assist his vision further than the singular eyepiece given to him in prison, and translate his thick Chinese accent, for ease of communication. This did not last long, as Jun was in and out of the same prison compound multiple times, being periodically broken out by Oakes. After five years of consistently breaking out of prison, making a stockpile of weapons, and being sent back, Jun was broken out by someone else, a woman by the name of Koal. Jun, now going by the alias of Jules, was made Koal's slave, being forced to produce weapons, using the same songbird logo of the original Songbird company, though facing the opposite way, and typically burned or melted into the grips. Jun's time in slavery, began to instill far more anger into him than the prison compound, each weapon he made increasing the passionate hate he held against his father and brother. As he continued stewing in his lust for revenge, Jules would be sold to a smuggling crew, as payment for a job. Koal promised the gunsmith, due to his slowly declining weapon quality. This would be the start of Jun's time with the Rogues crew, during this time, he got revenge on his brother, learned of his father's death, and made strong friendships with the other crew members, including a shortlived romance between himself and another crew member. Return to LA After his official leave from the Rogues crew after the death of Captain Tors, Jules began to re-kindle his criminal activity across Earth, not returning to pushing his weapons to the people. Instead of pushing any form of product, Jules instead began to raise hell for the Federation across the US megacities, attacking police stations, destroying evidence on the Rogues crew, and starting to dismantle the larger gangs and criminal organizations that once opposed him. Using his connections to the Rogues crew, Jules took control of Koal's city-wide drone network, which he soon used to rise within the Sol System's criminal network, eventually beginning another company, Raven Industrial. Raven Industrial Major Relationships